Sunny Spells
by YAMIK0
Summary: Les vacances d'été, c'est cool. Ni cours, ni impératifs: que du temps libre pour aller faire ces choses dont tu as rêvé toute l'année, mais que la logistique scolaire avait rendu irréalisables. Pur bonheur. Sauf quand le rêve de ton insupportable petit frère est d'aller en camp de vacances, et que tes parents t'y envoient de force pour sa supervision. Les vacances d'été, c'est nul.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction à chapitres qui, j'espère, vous plaira. L'idée et le scénario ne sont pas des plus originaux : une amie, mon public test du jour, a deviné la suite et la fin juste après avoir lu le prologue, c'es dire ! XD Mais ça me faisait envie quand même. Et puis c'est de la fanfiction, pas un thriller haletant qu'on va voir au ciné : le meilleur ça reste de retrouver nos personnages favoris dans d'autres contextes que ceux de la série, non ? ^^

J'avais prévu de faire sept chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue, et les publications auraient dû se faire à une semaine d'intervalle. Pourquoi cet emploi du passé ? Par précaution. XD  
Je me connais, et vu tout ce que j'ai prévu de faire cet été (passer le permis, des travaux déco chez moi, entre autre...) je sens que ça va foirer bien comme il faut. Je ferai du mieux possible, mais il est probable que les chapitres arrivent toutes les deux semaines, et débordent du coup pas mal sur septembre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

Titre : Sunny Spells

Résumé : Les vacances d'été, c'est cool. Ni cours, ni impératifs : que du temps libre pour aller faire ces choses dont tu as rêvé toute l'année, mais que la logistique scolaire avait rendu irréalisables. Pur bonheur. Sauf quand le rêve de ton insupportable petit frère est d'aller en camp de vacances, et que tes parents t'y envoient de force pour sa supervision. Les vacances d'été, c'est nul.

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Family, Humor, Romance

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : T

Note : Je me suis pas mal renseignée sur les camps de vacances pour cette fiction, puisque la seule que j'ai faite de ma vie c'était pour passer le code de la route et la conduite accompagnée (clairement pas la même optique qu'ici). Donc tout ce que j'ai comme infos, c'est du théorique. Si vous voyez des éléments qui ne collent pas du tout avec la réalité, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. ;)

* * *

Les arbres défilaient à travers la vitre de la voiture. Depuis déjà deux heures. Et Tsubasa en avait marre.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, sa patience légendaire lui faisait défaut. Il se faisait presque honte à soupirer ainsi toutes les trois minutes, mais pour sa défense, la situation était exécrable.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours laissé le choix de ses occupations de vacances, et il avait toujours savouré cette liberté. Ses multiples voyages en témoignaient : à dix-sept ans seulement, il avait déjà foulé la terre de toutes les plaques tectoniques du globe. Et il en était fier.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre. Son petit frère, Yu, avait torturé –sans aucune exagération– leurs parents pour qu'ils acceptent de le laisser partie en colonie de vacances. De l'opinion des adultes, douze ans, c'était définitivement trop jeune pour partir seul à l'autre bout du pays. Surtout quand le sujet de douze ans était aussi infantile et incontrôlable que Yu Ōtori. Tsubasa était d'accord avec eux, il ne voyait pas son frère se débrouiller un mois entier sans surveillance –comprendre, sans surveillance qui le connaisse assez bien pour épargner une mort violente et inutile à lui ou à toute personne qu'il croiserait. Lui-même n'avait pas eu le droit de partir à l'aventure avant ses quinze ans, et Dieu savait à quel point il les avait faits différents question maturité.

Ce que l'adolescent avait nettement moins envisagé, c'est que ses parents craqueraient, et lui imposeraient d'accompagner son frère dans son premier périple.

Adieu séjour à Ankara, cœur de découvertes historiques passionnantes, où il devait retrouver ses amis. Bonjour vacances à Okinawa. _Avec son frère_.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir à faire ça.

— Tsubasa, cesse donc de soupirer, le réprimanda sa mère. Je suis sûre que tu t'y plairas.

— Dans une colonie pour enfants ? Au lieu d'aller explorer des ruines et des musées avec Dashan et Sophie ? Oui bien sûr, il n'y a aucune chance que je regrette. Ce n'est pas comme si je ratais grand-chose de toute manière. Et encore moins comme si je ne les avais pas vu depuis des mois.

Geindre et se plaindre. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Pauvre de lui.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une colonie pour enfant, c'est aussi un camp d'adolescent, reprit calmement sa mère tout en lisant attentivement les panneaux indicateurs. L'organisation a été conçue spécialement pour des fratries avec une grande différence d'âge. Vous ne ferez même pas les mêmes activités.

Elle lança un regard dans le rétroviseur : son fils la regardait d'un œil peu convaincu. Elle sourit tendrement. Son ainé avait hérité de son caractère, difficile de lui faire changer d'opinion.

— Je te promets Tsubasa. J'ai sélectionné personnellement la colonie. Tu auras de quoi t'occuper, ça devrait te plaire.

— Si tu le dis…

Madame Ōtori hésita un instant. Elle lança coup d'œil à son mari, trop occupé à conduire pour écouter leur conversation. Elle était seule ce coup-ci.

— Ça ne remplacera sans doute pas la présence de tes amis, mais rien ne t'empêche de t'en faire de nouveaux sur place.

Tsubasa troqua son regard peu convaincu pour un air incrédule. Et légèrement fatigué. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette conversation avec ses parents, il connaissait la rengaine assez bien pour la terminer seul. Mais ce jour-là, il avait déjà suffisamment d'arguments pour être agacé, inutile d'en rajouter. Il avait l'intention d'ignorer la perche de sa mère, quand le rire de Yu se fit entendre.

— Tsubasa se faire des amis ?! Déjà qu'il n'en a pas à la maison !

Vous voyez ce moment, dans les films, où le héros se rend compte qu'il est entouré d'essence, et qu'une étincelle quelconque est sur le point de tout faire exploser ? L'étincelle s'appelle Yu.

— _J'ai_ des amis.

— Dans un autre pays ! s'amusa le plus jeune. Vous ne vous voyez que quatre fois par an ! C'est pas ça des amis !

— Yu, s'il te plait… intervint leur mère, dans une vaine tentative d'éviter une énième dispute.

— On n'a pas besoin de se voir, on a _Messenger_ pour ça.

— Rester scotché à son portable, c'est pas marrant. C'est mieux d'aller jouer au parc !

— Pour toi peut-être, gamin.

— M'appelle pas gamin !

— T'en es un.

— Les garçon ça suffit ! s'écria madame Otori, d'une voix si forte qu'elle fit même sursauter son mari. Yu, ne juge pas ton frère, vous êtes différents c'est tout. Et toi Tsubasa…

Elle eut beau chercher, aucune remontrance délicate ne lui vint. Elle aussi pensait la relation longue distance de son fils un peu particulière. S'il avait d'autres gens à voir, après les cours, ou les weekends, elle s'inquiéterait sans doute moins. Mais Tsubasa semblait parfaitement à sa place derrière un écran, avec à son écoute ses deux correspondants chinois et français.

En étant tout à fait honnête, elle espérait secrètement que son ainé fasse de nouvelles rencontres cet été là. Des rencontres rafraichissantes, qui lui donneraient le gout de vivre dans l'ère du temps, d'aller au cinéma, ou dans des cafés. Avec des gens de son âge, de chair et d'os. Et sur le même continent que lui, si possible.

Leur regard se croisèrent un long moment, avant que Tsubasa ne reporte son attention sur le paysage défilant. Ce mois d'août allait être long.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de hasard

Hello !

Je suis vraiment contente que ce début ait plut (malgré sa longueur XD). Pour les amateurs de pavés, vous êtes servis aujourd'hui. Y'a de quoi lire !  
Avant de passer aux réponses aux anonymes, je tiens à vous informer que le chapitre 2 a de grandes chances d'arriver dans deux semaines (eh oui, ça commence déjà !). Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il soit à l'heure, mais la semaine prochaine je vais pas mal bouger, alors ça va être short.

Merci encore pour votre soutien, et bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes**

 **Réponse à "Invité" du 8 juillet**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le thème t'inspire (et te rappelle des souvenirs, ça en fera au moins une ^^). Faire de Tsubasa et Yu des frères est mon canon préféré (sans rire ?), je suis heureuse de les retrouver une fois de plus. Compte sur moi pour les moments de complicité/tension, j'en ai déjà prévu quelques uns. ;)  
Heureuse de savoir que le RyuTsu est apprécié ! J'en reviens toujours pas d'accrocher les gens avec, quand j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux j'étais tellement sûre d'être seule dans mon bateau jusqu'à la fin des temps ! XD  
Côté rebondissements, il y en aura moins que d'habitude je pense (mais ça ne sera pas plat non plus, rassure toi). L'atmosphère se prête juste un peu moins au rocambolesque ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même.  
Sur ce, merci encore pour ton comm' et à bientôt ! (Et tout roule dans ma vie, merci de t'en préoccuper !).

 **Réponse à "Eyelnazu"**

Merci pour ton comm' ! Je te laisse voir ce que réserve Ryuga à Tsubasa dans ce chapitre. ;) Personnellement, ça m'a bien fait rire (tu comprendras vite pourquoi)  
Heureuse que mes métaphores te plaisent ! Si tu savais, c'est toute ma vie ! XD  
Merci à toi de me lire, et bonne suite ! ;)

PS : Merci aussi pour ton commentaire sur "Le Voleur de Noël" ! ^^

 **Réponse à "nevada122"**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Et vive l'été ! (mdr, je hais les fortes chaleurs, dans le sud de la France c'est une étuve !)  
J'adore comment vous parlez de Ryuga, "il va rendre l'été agréable". A chaque fois que je l'imagine j'ai en tête un fêtard psychopathe qui fait la java jusqu'à trois heures du matin (me demande pas pourquoi surtout). Ca me tue ! XD  
Au gout de tout le monde... Mmm... XD Faudra attendre un peu pour ça, d'abord faut les caser les deux loupiots ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

 **Réponse à "Invité" du 9 juillet**

Merci pour ta review ! Arg, Ryuga x Ginka .. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais adhéré. ^^' Ryuga x Dynamis pourquoi pas, ça peut marcher (même si on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que Dynamis ressens plus de tendresse pour ses étoiles et ses coutumes que pour le reste du monde XD)  
J'espère être inspirée aussi ! Pour le moment ça roule, pas de soucis. :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Sunny Spells

Résumé : Les vacances d'été, c'est cool. Ni cours, ni impératifs. Que du temps libre pour aller faire ces choses dont tu as rêvé toute l'année, mais que la logistique scolaire avait rendu irréalisable. Pur bonheur. Sauf quand le rêve de ton insupportable petit frère est d'aller en camp de vacances, et que tes parents t'y envoient de force pour sa supervision. Les vacances d'été, c'est nul.

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Family, Humor, Romance

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa

Rating : T

Note : Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi long (8000 mots pile au lieu de 3000 ou 4000 prévu au départ. Les chapitres suivants seront très certainement plus court. J'ai été moins regardante question modération du « pince-sans-rire ». Mais il m'a plu à l'écriture. ;)  
Oh, et je n'ai rien de particulier contre Stéphanie Meyer. Elle était juste… là.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _ **Une histoire de**_ ** _hasard_**

.

Après trois interminables heures de voiture, ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination. Tsubasa trouvait qu'il faisait trop chaud, qu'il y avait trop de vent, trop de lumière, et que la mer faisait trop de bruit. Il aurait été bien mieux à Ankara.

— Youpiiii ! s'écria Yu en sautant hors de la voiture.

Ah, et son frère était trop heureux aussi. Surtout ça en fait.

Ses parents sortirent à leur tour de l'habitacle. Il profita de cet instant de solitude pour sortir son téléphone. Une petite dizaine de messages l'attendaient patiemment sur leur conversation de groupe : « L'inter-team ». Une idée de Sophie, qui s'amusait beaucoup de l'aspect interculturel de leur amitié.

Les premiers messages n'étaient que des banalités échangées par ses deux amis, Tsubasa ne se fit même pas la remarque sur le caractère matinal de la jeune française, tant il était habitué. Les derniers en revanche s'adressaient à lui : Sophie lui avait demandé comment s'était passé le voyage quelques minutes auparavant –cette fille était doté d'un sens du timing effarant– et Dashan avait enchaîné en demandant des photos du camp.

Avec un sourire, le premier de la journée, Tsubasa s'extirpa de la voiture. On ne fait pas attendre un maitre de kung-fu.

La première chose qu'il aperçut en sortant, se fut ses cheveux. Si le vent lui paraissait fort depuis l'intérieur du véhicule, à l'extérieur c'était bien pire. Sa crinière d'un mètre de long volait dans tous les sens, et tout particulièrement dans son visage. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Pour ne rien arranger à son humeur, il entendit le rire moqueur de son frère retentir à quelques pas de lui.

— On dirait un épouvantail !

Ça, Tsubasa voulait bien le croire.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et agrippa un élastique avec lequel il noua ses cheveux en une queue haute. Seules quelques mèches encadraient encore son visage, trop courtes pour être accrochées ou pour réellement l'ennuyer.

La seconde chose qu'il vit, après avoir écarté la contrainte mécanique avec brio, fut un homme roux, de deux mètres de haut, qui arborait un sourire encourageant.

— Tsubasa, commença madame Ōtori, je te présente Ryo Hagane. C'est le directeur de la colonie, il est venu nous accueillir personnellement.

Le coup d'œil équivoque qu'elle lança à Yu lui donna bien assez d'informations. Elle comptait bien mettre au courant des adultes responsables de ce dont était capable ce petit diable blond. Tsubasa en fut soulagé, il ne serait pas le seul à veiller sur son frère. Même s'il y avait peu d'espoir que cet as de pique roux géant puisse faire quoi que ce soit si l'enfant décidait de faire des siennes, au moins ça ne serait pas de sa faute.

Ses parents discutèrent un petit moment avec le directeur, tandis que Yu explorait du regard toutes les installations à portée de vue. De nombreux bungalow s'étendaient de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale —Tsubasa semblait en distinguer d'autres derrière un grand bâtiment— et une forêt dense s'étalait un peu plus loin. La plage se trouvait à une petite dizaine de minutes à pied d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. En somme, le cadre était sympathique.

Il prit quelques photos qu'il envoya directement sur L'inter-team. Les réactions ne se firent pas entendre plus d'une demi minute.

 _._

 _De Sophie (13h02)_ : Woh ! A toi la bronzette !

 _De Tsubasa (13h02)_ : T'as raison, ça va me faire du bien. Je suis tellement pâle…

 _De Sophie (13h03)_ : Toi au moins t'as pas besoin d'un demi pot de crème solaire 50+ pour t'épargner la teinte écrevisse. Chanceux !

 _De Sophie (13h04)_ : Plus sérieusement, pour des vacances forcées, t'aurait pu tomber sur pire. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'enfers sur terre.

 _De Tsubasa (13h04)_ : L'enfers non, mais je préfèrerais être avec vous.

 _De Sophie (13h04)_ : On préfèrerait aussi. Mais bon…

 _De Sophie (13h05)_ : Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait changer les habitudes, on reste connecté.

 _De Tsubasa (13h05)_ : J'espère bien !

.

Tsubasa sourit. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que le mois à venir se passe mal. Si les activités lui déplaisaient, il n'aurait qu'à se glisser dans un recoin sombre, et lancer un appel vidéo avec ses amis. Il participerait aussi un peu à la visite d'Ankara comme ça.

Légèrement reboosté, il rangea son portable et s'approcha des adultes. Le directeur lui lança un sourire plein de sympathie.

— Tu dois être fatigué par le voyage. Tu veux aller poser tes affaires dans le foyer ? demanda-t-il en pointant le grand bâtiment central de la main. Les répartitions en bungalow auront lieu après manger, quand tous les pensionnaires seront arrivés.

— Pourquoi pas. Yu, tu viens ?

Le petit blond revint au galop vers le groupe, l'air émerveillé.

— Ok ! Et après on mange ? Nan parce que j'ai vraiment super faim.

— Bien sûr qu'on va manger, répondit Tsubasa en roulant les yeux. Déjà qu'il fait un temps à faire une isolation, on ne va pas _aussi_ nous affamer.

— Eh ben, ta bonne humeur fait plaisir, se moqua boudeusement l'enfant.

Le plus âgé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ils embrassèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement leurs parents, et dans un dernier au revoir, ils partirent en direction du foyer, leurs nombreux sacs hissés sur les épaules.

Une fois ses fils hors de portée, madame Ōtori s'approcha du directeur dans une attitude de confidence.

— Tsubasa ne voulait pas venir, mais nous avons pensé que c'était préférable pour lui et pour Yu. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un garçon raisonnable. Quand sa mauvaise humeur sera passée, il ne vous posera aucun problème je vous assure.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai vu d'autre, répliqua Ryo sur un ton indéchiffrable. Et votre fils est loin d'être le seul à ne pas être ravi d'être ici cette année.

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **.**

Le foyer était littéralement fait pour eux. Dans un souci de plaire au plus grand nombre, il alliait un espace de jeux de société, un espace lecture séparé par une vitre, une pièce télévision, et un espace babyfoot —que Tsubasa prévoyait déjà d'éviter le plus possible : il connaissait bien le volume sonore émit par une bande de garçons surexcités courant après une balle, aussi petite soit-elle. Dans un coin, Tsubasa aperçut un local séparé d'où dépassait des plots colorés, des ballons, des cerceaux et des dossards.

Il soupira intérieurement et attrapa son portable, tandis que Yu partait explorer les jeux de société.

 _._

 _De Tsubasa (13H11)_ : Y'a du matériel pour faire des balles au prisonnier, ou des jeux du même genre. Je sais pas encore si je pars en courant tout de suite ou si j'attends un peu…

 _De Sophie (13h11)_ : Ohhh.

 _De Sophie (13h12)_ : Tu vas adorer.

 _De Tsubasa (13h12)_ : J'ai hâte d'y être.

 _De Sophie (13h12)_ : Envois nous des photos de tes prouesses, je veux avoir de quoi me moquer pour les trois prochaines années.

.

Tsubasa leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un sourire amusé. Il se rappelait encore de la première impression que lui avait donné Sophie, plusieurs années auparavant. Gentille, déterminée, mais assez discrète dans sa façon d'être. Il ne savait toujours pas si cette image d'elle n'était que pour les étrangers, ou si elle avait beaucoup muri depuis lors. Une chose était sûre : elle avait pris du mordant.

Tsubasa l'avait trouvé en premier, lors d'un voyage organisé au Canada. Ils s'étaient mis en binôme dès le premier jour, et n'avait au grand jamais tenté d'en changer. Le moins que l'on pouvait en dire, c'est que ça collait bien entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'ensembles qu'ils pouvaient parler littérature, histoire ou archéologie durant des heures, sans se lasser, et sans arriver au bout de la conversation. Un vrai petit miracle de leur point de vue.

Puis ils avaient trouvé Dashan, un an plus tard, en Allemagne. Il était resté seul les premiers jours du voyage, avant que Sophie ne se décide à aller lui parler. Pour elle, tout l'intérêt d'un voyage découverte était de le partager avec des gens du même acabit —comprendre de même niveau intellectuel, elle avait une sainte horreur des idiots qui osaient polluer son espace sonore avec de futiles invitations à boire un verre dans un bar miteux, alors que toute son attention était focalisée sur un magnifique vase en cristal plusieurs fois centenaire. Histoire vécue.

Une semaine plus tard, Dashan Wang, fier chinois, futur maitre de Kung Fu et humble héritier de la lignée du temple de Belin —tout de même vieux de quatre mille ans, leur ami insistait assez là-dessus pour qu'ils n'oublient pas de le souligner— avait définitivement rejoint le duo.

Trois adolescents, ne partageant rien d'autre qu'un gout prononcé pour les découvertes, issus de trois pays différents, trois cultures différentes et trois milieu sociaux distincts avaient fini par devenir inséparables. Drôle de vie.

Avant que Tsubasa ne puisse commencer un nouvel échange, le directeur de la colonie –toujours affabulé de cette masse informe de cheveux rouges défiant la gravité– passa la porte du foyer en souriant.

— Vos parents sont partis, commença-t-il avant de voir que Yu était trop concentré sur son analyse des jeux pour l'écouter. Ça va aller pour lui ? C'est sa première colonie, pour certains enfants c'est un peu dur.

— Ne vous en faites pas, soupira Tsubasa d'un air las. Au pire il viendra pleurer son manque existentiel dans mes jupons. Comme toujours. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là.

Même s'il en râlait beaucoup, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Ryo que le grand frère serait là en cas de besoin. Sa façon de couver discrètement le petit blond du regard ne laissait pas tellement place au doute. Grand frère poule était dans la place.

— Tous ceux qui devaient arriver avant le déjeuner sont là, vous êtes les derniers, repris l'adulte. Le réfectoire est à l'étage. Vous venez ?

Tsubasa hocha la tête, et alla tapoter la tête de son petit frère avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Comme sorti de sa transe, l'enfant se précipita à sa suite en lui posant mille et une questions, que l'argenté se fit un devoir d'ignorer.

A la moitié des escaliers, Tsubasa grimaça. Le bruit en provenance du réfectoire ne lui donnait aucune autre envie que se laisser tomber et rouler jusqu'en bas des marches. En espérant se fracturer un ou deux os au passage, chose qui rendrait son séjour à Okinawa hors de propos. Il avait horreur du brouhaha. Ses fragiles oreilles de rapaces n'étaient clairement pas préparées pour ça. Et entre les contre-indications de sa mère pour Yu, et ses propres grommellements indignés, il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre des bouchons d'oreilles, le matin même.

Misère.

Dans un long soupire désespéré —qui attira le regard circonspect de Ryo— il franchit les dernières marches les séparant de la foire aux hormones. Qui était tout à fait comme il l'avait imaginé. Une vraie foire à bestiaux. Ça criait, chahutait et pinaillait dans tous les coins.

Une dizaine de longues tables étaient sagement installées en rang au centre de la vaste pièce, et quelques autres rondes occupaient un coin de la salle. Le mur longeant la porte des escaliers était occupé par un self-service, qui abritait une demi-douzaine de cuisiniers bien occupés à servir tout ce qui se présentait à eux en cette heure de déjeuner. De multiples dessins multicolores ornementaient deux autres murs, tandis que le dernier prenait la forme d'une gigantesque baie vitrée que Tsubasa eu tout de suite envie de rejoindre –pas pour sauter bien-sûr, il n'en était pas encore là. Si son sens de l'orientation ne lui faisait pas défaut, ces vitres devaient donner sur les bungalows brièvement aperçus derrière le bâtiment principal, mais surtout sur la forêt. La vue devait valoir le coup d'œil.

En tout, le réfectoire devait pouvoir accueillir une centaine d'enfants. Pour l'heure, seule une cinquantaine étaient présents. Les âges avaient l'air de fluctuer entre dix et dix-sept ans, et Tsubasa reconnaissait des airs de famille à nombre eux. La colonie était réellement faite pour les écarts dans les familles, sa mère n'avait pas menti. Il espérait que ça signifiait qui allait pourvoir vivre tranquille dans sa bulle, loin des idioties de Yu.

— Allez prendre un plateau au self, et allez à la table qui vous plaît, intervint la voix calme de Ryo. En général le premier jour les fratries restent ensembles, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de sympathiser.

— Vous pouvez définir ce mot pour mon grand frère ? railla Yu. Il a du mal avec cette partie du dictionnaire.

— Toi tu vas passer par la fenêtre, se défendit l'argenté sur un ton plus las que réellement énervé.

Avant que le directeur n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les frères s'éloignèrent vers les cuisiniers. Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes avant d'être servis —hamburger frites, pour fêter leur arrivée sans doute. Tsubasa posa son plateau sur le rebord d'une table, par paresse, et attendit sagement que Yu se décide quelle table rejoindre. Lui n'en avait que faire, autant faire plaisir à la pile électrique. Avec un peu de chance, il ennuierait ses compagnons de table plus que lui.

Tsubasa en profita pour scanner les personnes présentes un peu plus en détails. Il ne reconnaissait personne, sans grande surprise. De tout manière, si l'un d'entre eux avait été son propre voisin, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas aperçu.

Il s'appuya négligemment contre sa table provisoire, quand un regard attira son attention. Il était doré. Ou bien peut-être ambré. Comme le sien. Déroutant.

Son propriétaire était un garçon, probablement l'un des plus âgés. Des cheveux blanc cassé en bataille encadraient son visage aux traits sévères. Encore un qui n'avait pas croisé une brosse depuis longtemps, ça devait être la mode de l'été. A moins que le vent de la mer ait été plus accueillant avec lui qu'avec d'autres. A cette pensée, Tsubasa pouffa doucement.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le garçon fronça les sourcils, l'air peu commode. Il tourna pleinement la tête vers l'argenté, qui put alors apercevoir la mèche rouge sang qu'arborait le jeune homme à son côté droit. Son expression était à mi-chemin entre la fureur et l'incompréhension. Face à l'intensité de son regard, Tsubasa sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part. Le bruit dissonant de la pièce s'atténua brusquement, laissant place aux pulsations de son sang dans ses tympans. Un étrange tintamarre qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le bruit aigue des talons de la mère contre le parquet du salon.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans la pièce. Juste lui et cet inconnu affable, se toisant indéfiniment. Sans but. Sans raison.

Puis le charme étrange se brisa, et Yu tira brutalement sur son bras.

— Eh ! Ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu fais un infarctus ?

— Je… Non, tout va bien.

— Alors vient vite ! J'ai trouvé une super table !

Le petit blond parti en courant vers une des longues tables, où il avait déjà posé son plateau. Tsubasa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son étrange inconnu, qui le fusillait toujours avec la même intensité déroutante. Il secoua la tête, attrapa son repas, et rejoignit Yu.

La table était déjà occupée par un petit groupe. L'un d'eux ressemblait à s'y méprendre au directeur Hagane. On aurait dit un clone, avec vingt ans de moins. Yu fit les présentations en dix secondes, chrono en main. Ce clone était en réalité le fils du directeur : Ginka Hagane. Il passait l'été entier avec son père, et était ravi de toutes les activités et de toutes les rencontres que cela lui permettait de faire.

A côté de lui se trouvait Madoka, une jeune brunette au sourire fort sympathique, qui se révéla être une camarade de classe fan d'informatique. Puis il y avait Benkeï, un grand costaud qui ne cessait de se plaindre qu'un certain Kyoya n'était pas encore arrivé ; Kenta, un enfant du même âge que Yu, que ce dernier avait tout de suite adopté. Et enfin, il y avait Hyoma, l'ami d'enfance de Ginka. Lui n'était pas là en tant que pensionnaire, mais en tant qu'animateur pour les plus jeunes de la colonie.

Tsubasa fit de son mieux pour retenir ce flot d'informations condensées, et s'interrogea sur le temps qu'il avait passé à buguer sur son inconnu aux yeux dorés. Yu semblait avoir longuement fait connaissance avec ces gens… Et les préférer à lui. Alléluia.

Le déjeuner fut bon. Meilleur qu'une cantine lambda, moins bon qu'à la maison. Comme il s'y attendait. Le brouhaha des conversations alentours ne l'agaçait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, bien qu'il sentait l'aube d'une migraine carabinée poindre le bout de son nez si le temps d'exposition dépassait une demi-heure. Alors quand il eut fini son plat, il laissa sa part de gâteau au chocolat à son frère –trop heureux de ce sucre bonus pour se plaindre de son départ précipité– et partit rendre son plateau aux cuisines, avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Le silence brutal qu'il rencontra lorsque la porte du foyer se referma derrière lui le fit presque soupirer de bonheur. Durant ce séjour, l'une de ses batailles serait donc de passer le moins de temps possible au réfectoire. Ça lui laissait une demi-journée pour préparer un plan d'attaque optimal avant le prochain round, le soir même. Tout à fait jouable.

Tsubasa profita de sa solitude bienvenue pour faire un bref tour du camp. Marcher après manger lui avait toujours fait du bien, et ça lui permit aussi de se faire une meilleure idée de la zone dans laquelle il avait été catapulté. En quelques minutes, il avait déjà repéré un sentier qui semblait mener droit à la plage. Pour éviter que les plus jeunes ne s'aventurent trop loin sans surveillance, un haut grillage en fermait l'accès. Tsubasa sourit. Lui, contrairement à beaucoup, n'aurait absolument aucun mal à passer par-dessus la clôture sommaire. Ça lui faisait déjà un endroit calme où se replier en cas de besoin, où il était quasi sûr de ne croiser personne. Il se sentait tout à coup moins enfermé, et sa mauvaise humeur commençait à passer.

Il continua sa petite ronde, jetant de brefs coups d'œil du côté du réfectoire pour surveiller la sortie des autres pensionnaires. Seuls une petite dizaine avait fini de manger, il avait encore le temps. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et ouvrit Messenger.

 _._

 _De Dashan (14h16)_ : Désolé pour le retard, l'entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

 _De Dashan (14h16)_ : Tu peux compter sur nous pour le soutien moral. Je suis toujours au rendez-vous, tu le sais bien.

.

Tsubasa sourit. Dashan et lui n'avait qu'une heure de décalage, rapport à leurs pays voisins. Sophie, en revanche, accumulait six à sept heures de retard avec le Japon selon la saison. Bien que la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour profiter de la présence de ses deux amis à l'autre bout du monde, il leur était impossible de communiquer avec elle le matin. Ils s'y étaient fait : la matinée ils parlaient entre eux, et quand elle se réveillait, Sophie rattrapait le retard et les rejoignait. Heureusement pour eux trois, la demoiselle était compréhensive, et elle ne se sentait jamais lésée de toutes les conversations qu'elle manquait. Mais ça aurait été mentir de dire que ce décalage n'avait pas d'impact.

Il y avait entre Dashan et Tsubasa une connivence, une familiarité plus poussée. Ils étaient plus proche par cette assurance de simultanéité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre leurs réponses, de se demander ce que l'autre faisait à telle ou telle heure : ils vivaient quasiment les mêmes choses au même moment. Quelque part, ça les rapprochait plus que n'importe quel point commun. Dashan avait toujours été là, et il le serait toujours, Tsubasa en était certain.

Puis un détail lui revint en tête. Un minuscule détail qui le fit grimacer plus fort qu'une endive crue bien amère. D'ici quelques jours, Dashan et Sophie seraient à Ankara. En Turquie. En Europe. Soit six heures de décalage avec le Japon. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui serait à la place de Sophie, seul dans son fuseau horaire. Il lui serait impossible de parler avec ses amis avant le début d'après-midi : quatorze heures chez lui correspondrait à huit heures pour eux.

Tsubasa soupira longuement. La galère.

 _._

 _De Tsubasa (14h21)_ : Oui, hors décalage horaire. Je viens de m'en souvenir.

 _De Dashan (14h22)_ : Ça va nous changer c'est clair. A moins que tu ne fasses la grasse matinée pendant un mois.

 _De Tsubasa (14h22)_ : Pas sûr que je puisse. Et même si le directeur de la colo me laissait faire, Yu viendrait sauter sur mon lit (et sur moi, vaillamment caché sous la couette) jusqu'à ce que je me lève.

 _De Sophie (14h23)_ : Quel courageux chevalier tu fais !

 _De Sophie (14h23)_ : Je suis impressionnée !

 _De Dashan (14h24)_ : Ah ça je peux pas savoir, chez nous on est tous enfant unique.

 _De Sophie (14h24)_ : Cette blague.

 _De Tsubasa (14h25)_ : Parfois je t'envie un peu. Les petits frères c'est cool. Mais y'a vraiment des fois tu rêves de le pendre par les pieds au premier arbre venu.

 _De Tsubasa (14h26)_ : Et d'observer son changement de teinte du rouge, au bleu, au vert, juste pour calmer tes nerfs parce que franchement, il le mérite.

 _De Sophie (14h26)_ : On sent bien qu'il t'a gonflé aujourd'hui !

 _De Tsubasa (14h27)_ : T'as pas idée.

 _De Dashan (14h27)_ : Courage mon pote, on est avec toi.

.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remercier son ami, une touffe blonde lui sauta dans les bras.

— Tsubasa ! T'étais passé où ?!

— Je digérais au calme, soupira le grand frère. Tant pis pour le calme.

Yu gonfla les joues, boudeur. Autour d'eux, de plus en plus de vacanciers s'amassaient. Certains étaient avec eux pendant le repas et d'autres, inconnus au bataillon, étaient encore accompagnés de leurs parents. Sans doute ceux qui devaient arriver après manger, pensa Tsubasa. Ce qui représentait quand même la moitié du camp.

Hyoma, dans son rôle d'animateur, accueillait les nouveaux arrivants. Un peu plus loin, Tsubasa aperçut Ryo-la-flammèche-ardente en faire de même. Le volume sonore augmentait de minute en minute, il regrettait déjà sa si tranquille balade.

Après une bonne demi-heure de brouhaha, d'aurevoirs, et de crise de larmes pour quelques jeunes, le directeur les fit se rassembler dans le foyer pour la répartition des bungalows. Chacun d'entre eux pouvaient accueillir quatre pensionnaires. Comme la plupart des jeunes ne se connaissaient pas –et que tout le monde connaissait le bazar sans nom que provoquait une mise en groupe basée sur le volontariat– la distribution avait déjà été faite.

— Vous l'avez peut-être vu, il y a deux groupes de bungalows à la colonie, informa Ryo. Celui près du bois sera pour les plus âgés d'entre vous, c'est la partie camp d'adolescent. Vous serez sous la supervision de notre médecin, monsieur Doji.

Un homme aigri au sourire dérangeant s'approcha de Ryo, et observa les enfants un a un. Tsubasa fronça les sourcils. Ce type lui inspirait autant confiance qu'un kamikaze, une goupille à la main. Il sentit Yu se crisper à côté de lui, et plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Evite juste d'être malade, à priori c'est nous qui allons nous le coltiner. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu le croises.

Yu hocha la tête, et ils se reconcentrèrent sur le discours de Salamèche.

— Les plus jeunes, vous serez avec Hyoma ici présent, continua-t-il alors que le susnommé faisait une courbette, et moi-même. Vos bungalows sont ceux à côté du foyer.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste vague vers l'extérieur tout à fait inutile, car personne ne daigna tourner la tête. En toute honnêteté, la moitié des vacanciers avaient déjà décroché : entre les plus jeunes qui lorgnaient Doji de peur qu'il se transformât en croque-mitaine, les plus âgés qui s'imaginait déjà avec quelle facilité ils pourraient échapper à sa surveillance, et les intermédiaires qui ne pensaient qu'à aller découvrir leur nouveau chez eux, colocataires compris, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour se soucier des règles de sécurité en milieu littoral.

Tsubasa lui-même avait du mal à se concentrer : son téléphone vibrait toutes les quinze secondes, preuve qu'une conversation sans doute passionnante –en tout cas, toujours plus intéressante que ce discours à rallonge– avait lieu en ce moment même. Il n'avait qu'une envie, simuler une crise d'agoraphobie et partir dehors répondre à ses messages. Mais il entendait la voix réprobatrice de sa mère dans sa tête, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle l'avait mieux élevé que ça. Alors il prit son mal en patience. Et quand enfin, Ryo se décida à passer à la répartition, il sentit tous les jeunes se réveiller de leur transe en même temps que lui.

— Bien ! Passons à ce qui vous intéresse maintenant ! Les bungalows sont attribués, mais vous pourrez en changer sans problème si vous trouver avec qui échanger votre place. Bien entendu, aucun ne pourra être mixtes, les filles avec les filles, et les garçons avec les garçons ! Roulez jeunesse !

Tsubasa roula les yeux. Mixité ou pas, en ce qui le concernait, ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Les filles n'avaient jamais été son truc. Mais à deux pas de lui, il entendit un jeune homme châtain habité comme un top model crier son désarroi. Lui n'était surement pas venu pour veiller sur sa fratrie.

— On commence par les enfants. Dans le bungalow « Dark », nous aurons…

L'appel dura un bon moment, avec des noms de bungalow toujours plus farfelus. Ils avaient eu le droit à plusieurs petites perles, du genre « Hell », « Grand », « Meteo », « Cyber », « Rock » ou encore « Flame ». A l'arrivée, seuls ceux qui entendaient leur nom y faisait attention, les autres se contentaient de rire face à cette inventivité étonnante.

Yu se retrouva avec son nouvel ami Kenta, et en fut particulièrement heureux –comme en témoignait la dizaine de sursauts que son hurlement de joie pure avait provoqué. Yu Ōtori alias la discrétion personnifiée. Les pensionnaires auraient tout le loisir de s'en apercevoir, ce n'était qu'un subtil avant-goût. Tsubasa en riait d'avance.

L'argenté, lui, fut répartit dans le bungalow « Lightning ». Ça promettait.

Quand les derniers furent appelés, Ryo les invita tous à prendre leurs affaires pour partir s'installer. Mais à peine sortis, un grand cri enragé les fit tous se retourner. Apparemment, il y avait encore plus bruyant que Yu dans la région.

Un garçon aux cheveux verts, aux étranges cicatrices sur les joues et aux dents pointues –appelons-le Vampire– se plaça devant le directeur et le fusilla du regard, l'air peu commode. La scène aurait pu être intimidant si le fou furieux de service ne faisait pas quarante centimètres de moins que l'homme à qui il s'en prenait. Là, c'était juste ridicule. Tsubasa entrevit son inconnu bicolore renifler moqueusement, et s'attirer un regard meurtrier de Vampire.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?! apostropha le garçon. Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec mon frère ?!

— Ton frère ? répéta Ryo. Pardon, tu peux me dire ton nom ?

— Kyoya ! Kyoya Tategami ! Vous m'avez mis dans le « Galaxy » ! Et lui, s'écria Kyoya en montrant du doigt un autre garçon au cheveux tout aussi verts mais dont l'expression était plus aimable, c'est Kakeru ! Mon frère ! Et il est dans le « Lightning » !

Le directeur regarda ses feuilles, puis fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Kyoya.

— Je suis navré, ce n'est pas une erreur. La répartition est aléatoire, ce n'est pas de mon fait. Mais si vous trouvez quelqu'un dans un des deux bungalows qui veut bien échanger…

— Trouvez-les, vous ! reprit Kyoya avec humeur. C'est pas moi qui ai les papiers dans les mains !

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le camp. Le vert avait l'air aussi près à exploser qu'un cocktail coca/mentos. Sans compter qu'à côté de lui, le jeune Kakeru avait les yeux humides de peine à l'idée d'être séparé de son grand frère pendant un mois. Tsubasa allait se dévouer pour l'échange, il n'était pas à ça près. Il ne connaissait personne de sa tranche d'âge après tout. Mais Ryo reprit les choses en main.

— Bon, les « Lightning » et les « Galaxy », vous restez là, on va s'arranger. Les autres, vous pouvez aller poser vos affaires.

Une vague de jeunes s'enfuit en toute hâte, et les huit concernés s'avancèrent vers le directeur. Tsubasa reconnu Ginka, Benkeï, ainsi que son inconnu et le top model défenseur de la mixité sociale. Le monde est vraiment petit, pensa-t-il.

Ryo demanda s'ils avaient une idée de qui échanger avec qui, et se rendit alors compte de la connerie qu'il avait faite. Kyoya s'énerva de la stupidité de la question, Kakeru s'écria entre deux larmes qu'il voulait son frère, Benkeï ajouta qu'il voulait être avec Kyoya… Et Ryo savait déjà que son fils –bien que silencieux– ferait la tête s'il se retrouvait séparé de ses amis. Il en eu mal au crâne.

Le joyeux bazar dura plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures à Ryo, quand enfin, le Messi arriva. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'inconnu du réfectoire, à ceci près que sa mèche rouge était de l'autre côté de son visage. Et lui aussi avait l'air aimable. Ça devait être un truc de cadets, qui avait foiré chez les Ōtori.

— Je veux bien échanger avec Kakeru, dit-il. Je suis sensé être au « Galaxy » mais mon frère est au « Lightning ». Ça m'arrangerait pas mal aussi en fait.

Tout le monde se tut le temps de réfléchir à l'option proposée, et As-de-pique-en-chef eut un énorme sourire quand il se rendit compte que ça dénouerait complètement la situation, sans aucun compromis. Kakeru regardait son sauveur avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— C'est parfait alors ! Ça irait à tout le monde ?

Silence. Qui ne dit mot consent.

— Il me faut ton nom mon grand, ajouta l'adulte près à noter la modification.

— Ryuto Atsuka.

— Alors c'est réglé ! Vous pouvez tous y aller !

Le directeur tourna les talons et s'empressa de rentrer dans le réfectoire. Il avait besoin d'une aspirine. En urgence.

Les huit adolescents se jaugèrent, particulièrement Inconnu et Vampire, puis le groupe « Galaxy » partit en direction des bungalows côté forêt, suivit un peu plus loin par les quatre derniers voyageurs, moins énergiques. Ils passèrent devant les enfants qui, bien que surveillés par Hyoma, mettaient plus d'énergie dans les batailles d'oreillers que dans leurs aménagements intérieurs.

Tsubasa vit Yu faire du trampoline sur son lit. Il sourit, attendrit.

— Si tu veux les rejoindre, on te retient pas, fit une voix moqueuse tout près de son oreille.

L'argenté se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas sursauter. Il valait mieux que ça quand même.

— Ça va, merci, grinça-t-il en réponse.

Il tourna la tête, et tomba sur l'inconnu du self. Et comme il en avait plus que marre de l'appeler _Inconnu_ dans sa tête –c'est vrai quoi, vu le regard de tueur à gage qu'il lançait à tout va, _Terroriste_ lui aurait mieux convenu– il se décida à lui demander son nom. Ce a quoi Terroriste répondit par un reniflement méprisant, un regard de tueur –une rediffusion sans doute– et accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il n'existe aucun mot dans le dictionnaire qui puisse décrire l'état de Tsubasa en cet instant. Même « désappointé » était mille fois en dessous de la réalité. _Pour qui il se prenait ce gars ?_

— Fait pas attention, intervint gentiment la voix de Ryuto à côté de lui. Les questions d'usage, ça le gonfle. Les usages tout court d'ailleurs.

— Moi c'est lui qui me gonfle, répondit Tsubasa, ce à quoi Ryuto éclata de rire. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Rien, rien. D'habitude il inspire plus de peur que d'agacement. Ça change, c'est tout. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Tsubasa.

— Enchanté. Ryuto, mais tu le sais déjà. Et mon frère le grincheux, c'est Ryuga.

— Moi c'est Xiao Ying, s'incrusta le top model. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un ici.

Tsubasa pouffa en voyant le jeune homme se décarcasser avec ses trente sacs et douze valises.

— Tu avais vraiment besoin de tout ça ? demanda Ryuto. Pour un mois ? T'as tout ton dressing là-dedans !

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? rengaina Xiao Ying. Je dois avoir de dixième de mes fringues là. Je me sens tout nu, c'est affreux. Mais la compagnie aérienne n'acceptait pas plus de cinq bagages. Je suis dégouté.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— De Chine mec ! Ça se voit non ?

Effectivement, le top model avait un look de top model _chinois_. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui perturbait Tsubasa –en dehors de son grain de beauté étonnement bien placé qui lui fit se demander s'il n'était ajouté au maquillage. Son nom lui était familier, mais il ne savait d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais au Japon ? reprit Ryuto. Il n'y a pas de colonie en Chine ?

— Si bien sûr ! Mais je suis pas là pour la colonie, répondit Xiao Ying avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis là pour une fille.

Le chinois observa les bungalows aux alentours. Ils étaient arrivés dans leur zone, leur cahute était à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, bien repérable grâce à l'éclair rouge peint sur la porte d'entrée. Ryuga l'avait presque déjà atteinte.

— Là-bas, la fille aux cheveux bleus assise sur le perron, vous la voyez ?

Ryuto et Tsubasa hochèrent la tête. L'argenté eut la surprise de reconnaitre Madoka à côté de la demoiselle. D'après leur gestuelle, elles discutaient du cadre de la colonie.

— Elle s'appelle Hikaru Hazama. Elle était en en échange scolaire dans mon lycée.

— Et tu l'as suivi jusqu'ici ? intervint l'argenté. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne va pas apprécier.

Ryuto hocha la tête, convaincu. Devant eux, Ryuga atteint la porte, l'ouvrit, et entra sans les attendre. Tsubasa fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Et en plus il avait de bonnes manières, un vrai prince charmant.

—Ça les gars, on verra bien. Mais moi au moins je tente, dit-il en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent à leur tour dans le bungalow. Ce dernier était spacieux, bien assez grand pour qu'ils y tiennent à quatre sans se marcher dessus. Une salle de bain jouxtait la chambre commune –un luxe très apprécié par le chinois qui s'écria que les bains communs n'était clairement pas sa tasse de thé. Dans la pièce principale, on trouvait un lit superposé, ainsi que deux lits classiques.

Xiao Ying, en grand enfant, se jeta tout de suite sur le lit du haut. Ryuga s'était déjà approprié l'un des lits simples –le plus près de la porte remarqua Tsubasa– en jetant son sac dessus, et il attendait de voir comment les deux derniers allaient se départager les lits restants.

— Tu préfères lequel ? demanda Ryuto. Moi je m'en moque totalement.

Tsubasa observa ses deux options. Le dernier lit simple était situé sous la fenêtre. Il avait une nette préférence pour les ouvertures, surtout que la forêt n'était pas loin.

Ryuto vit son coup d'œil insistant, et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Puis il se détourna pour aller poser ses affaires le lit du bas, au-dessous du chinois.

— Si tu ronfles, je te donne un coup, prévint Ryuto en s'adressant à Xiao Ying. Je n'ai aucune pitié.

— C'est noté mec ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, debouts, l'air d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Puis Tsubasa soupira. Il avait bien envie d'aller randonner dans le bois, mais ça n'était pas l'heure.

— Ce qu'on nous a dit de faire je suppose. On s'installe.

Ryuga laissa échapper une sorte de grognement affirmatif, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Dans un cartoon, en Tsubasa aurait eu une veine contractée au niveau de sa tempe.

— Quand je disais ça, commença-t-il sur le ton pincé de quelqu'un qui se retient de frapper dans quelque chose, je voulais dire installer _tes affaires_ ! Pas t'installer _toi_ ! Ne crois pas que je vais faire ton lit à ta place !

Désagréable, méprisant, impoli, et maintenant abrutit. Ce type allait vraiment lui faire péter les plombs. Et ça ne prendrait pas un mois.

Pour toute réponse, Ryuga le fusilla du regard. Et puis un sourire canaille et un air franchement amusé éclairèrent son visage. Il se foutait vraiment de lui en fait ? A l'autre bout le la pièce, le rire de Xiao Ying éclata bien fort, alors que Ryuto posait sa main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa pour le calmer. Une seconde fois. En moins de quinze minutes.

La suite des vacances risquait d'être pour le moins chaotique.

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **.**

L'installation des quatre adolescents prit une bonne demi-heure et, par miracle, personne ne fut blessé dans le processus. Tsubasa avait prit sur lui pour ignorer son sagouin de colocataire –ses deux colocataires en fait, car Xiao Ying s'était tout à coup mis à leur raconter à quel point Hikaru était belle, courageuse, intelligente et tellement, tellement froide avec lui. Chose qui avait valu à la jeune fille d'attirer son attention plus que voulu. Loin de le plaindre, Tsubasa en vint plutôt à plaindre la demoiselle.

Une fois leurs valises vides et les placards remplis –certains plus que d'autres, sans viser personne– Doji vint les chercher pour leur faire visiter la colonie. Vaste projet, à dire vrai l'homme semblait bien au-dessus de ce genre de tâche. Il se contenta de leur montrer quelques endroits de la main et de leur dire de ne jamais se blesser. De toute évidence, il détestait les enfants. Il ne devait être là que pour la sensation de pouvoir que lui octroyait son rôle d'adulte parmis tous ces gosses crieurs, râleurs, pleureurs et épouvantables.

Et pour éviter tout débordement, il leur rappela tous les interdits de la colonie –pas de cigarettes, pas de plage non accompagnée, pas de promenade en dehors des balises de la forêt, pas de balade nocturne– et en ajouta même quelques uns dans la pile –pas de cadenas dans l'enceinte des bâtiments, pas de cactus, pas de ballon dans les salles de bain. Tsubasa se risqua à penser quelles bêtises Yu aurait pu faire avec ces objets, mais rien de concluant ne lui vint. Il n'était pas fait pour être un génie du mal, chacun ses talents.

A la fin de cet interlude, les frères Atsuka partirent dans leur coin, et Xiao Ying alla rejoindre Hikaru et les autres filles de sa cabine. Tsubasa marcha jusqu'au bungalow où il avait vu son frère un peu plus tôt, le « Storm ». Très approprié.

— Alerte envahisseur ! Tithi passe-moi vite le traversin ! s'écria la voix de Yu.

— Le bleu ou le rouge ?!

— Les deux ! Il faut qu'on défende notre forteresse !

Rétrospectivement, Tsubasa était bien incapable de dire comment il était passé de « debout devant la porte d'entrée » à « par terre, deux traversins dans la figure et deux gamins affalés sur son ventre à moitié morts de rire ». Il n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir savoir en réalité.

— Yuuuuuuuuuu… soupira-t-il. On est là depuis trois heures et tu m'épuises déjà.

— Fallait qu'on défende notre chez nous ! répondit le petit blond entre deux éclats de rire.

— Parce que c'est moi le danger ?

— T'es un tas de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! C'est le pire danger des vacances !

Yu avait vraisemblablement déjà oublié Doji. Une bonne chose, il aurait aimé en faire de même.

Leur fou rire passé, les deux enfants l'aidèrent à se relever. Puis Yu s'occupa de faire les présentations avec Tithi, un drôle de bonhomme aux cheveux roses qui semblait tout à coup bien timide pour quelqu'un ayant attaqué un inconnu à grand coup de polochon. Mais après quelques minutes de discussion, le petit sembla se détendre et admettre que l'argenté n'était pas une menace directe. Peut-être plus tard, si on lui donnait manger après minuit ? Tithi ne se risquerait pas à aller vérifier.

Leur troisième et dernier colocataire, Kenta, était déjà partis rejoindre ses amis au « Galaxy ». Puis un étonnant garçon à l'air rêveur apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et se présenta comme étant Dynamis, le grand frère de Tithi. Ils partirent se balader ; Tsubasa et Yu se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la pagaille mise par les deux enfants.

— Je suppose que je dois t'aider à ranger ? râla le plus âgé.

Inutile d'attendre une réponse, Yu lui tendais déjà deux oreillers à remettre sur les lits, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Maudit mioche. Et maudit lui-même pour ne pas savoir dire non à cette adorable bouille diabolique.

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **.**

Assis sur un banc, près du réfectoire, les frères Ōtori profitaient de l'air frais de la soirée. A grand renfort de leurs habituelles disputes fraternelles, le rangement avait pris plus longtemps que prévu. Tsubasa souriait, content d'en avoir enfin terminé.

La tête dans les nuages, il sentit Yu tirer sur le bas de la chemise, ses yeux de chaton grand ouverts. C'était sa tête sérieuse, celle qu'il utilisait quand il avait quelque chose à demander, ou quand il était préoccupé.

— Dis… Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?

Tsubasa lui lança un regard interrogateur. Que voulait-il qu'il se passe dans une colonie de vacance ? Un séisme ? Inutile de venir jusqu'à Okinawa, ils avaient les mêmes à la maison.

— Si jamais je fais un cauchemar ? repris le plus jeune à toute vitesse. Si j'entends un bruit qui fait peur ? Et si je me casse une jambe en tombant du lit parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar et entendu un bruit qui fait peur ?

L'argenté resta pantois quelques instants, puis sourit tendrement.

Sous ses airs de grande gueule surexcité, Yu restait un enfant. Un gamin qui, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, se retrouvait loin de chez lui, loin de ses parents, loin de ses repères. Il ne lui en restait qu'un : son frère. Sur le coup, Tsubasa se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Le petit blond allait effectivement avoir besoin de lui. Au moins de sa présence à quelques mètres de lui, au cas où.

Tsubasa s'agenouilla près de Yu, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

— Mon bungalow est juste derrière le réfectoire. Tu ne peux pas le louper, il y a un éclair rouge dessus. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir. D'accord ?

— Et si…

— Et si tu as la jambe cassée, le coupa l'argenté, tu réveilles un de tes coloc' et tu lui dis de venir me chercher.

Yu ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu.

— Ecoute, mon lit est juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Je la laisserai ouverte pendant la nuit et j'y mettrai une lampe torche. Tu pourras la repérer depuis l'autre bout de la colonie. Aucune chance de te perdre. Ça te va comme ça ?

C'était déjà mieux, mais Tsubasa sentait qu'il manquait encore quelque chose. S'il avait proposé à son frère de dormir avec lui, le problème aurait été réglé. Mais il ne voulait pas ça. C'était la première escapade de Yu, sa première expérience. Il fallait qu'il prenne confiance, qu'il s'amuse avec ses amis tard le soir tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire attraper, qu'il se construise de bons souvenirs à raconter aux parents et aux amis de l'école.

Tsubasa le savait bien, la première nuit, c'était toujours étrange. Mais les suivantes en générales étaient bien plus amusantes. Il ne voulait pas que Yu se prive de ça pour une petite frayeur. Il leur fallait trouver autre chose. Comme un moyen de communiquer.

L'argenté se releva, et fit signe à Yu de le suivre. Ryo avait dit être habitué à ce genre de situations, il devait bien avoir quelque chose pour eux. Les deux frères trouvèrent de directeur dans le coin lecture du foyer, occupé à ranger quelques livres. Quand Tsubasa lui fit part du problème, il sourit affectueusement aux garçons.

— Vous êtes les premiers à ne pas demander un changement de bungalow pour ça, dit-il avec soulagement. Un talkie-walkie ça pourrait convenir ? On en a plein pour les courses d'orientation.

Le regard de Yu s'illumina de milles étoiles.

— Très bien, continua Ryo en souriant. Je vais vous chercher ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit blond se sentait comme un espion en mission. Balayée l'inquiétude du novice, maintenant c'est opération commando. Gare à ceux qui croiseraient leur route. Rassuré à bloc, Yu partit en courant le ciel sait où, en criant qu'il devait absolument montrer son nouveau jouet –pardon, son nouvel outil de travail super secret– à ses amis.

— Je suppose que ça ira maintenant, laissa échapper Tsubasa.

— Sans doute, répondit le directeur. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas.

L'argenté acquiesça et sortit du réfectoire avec la ferme intention de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraiche pour y attendre tranquillement le dîner.

Manque de chance, il croisa Ryuga en chemin. Et ce dernier vint à sa rencontre. Son expression –exceptionnellement dépourvue de regard meurtrier– se voulait très neutre. Impossible de savoir s'il valait mieux attendre qu'il trace sa route, ou fuir avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Dans le doute, Tsubasa aurait préféré fuir, mais il était persuadé que l'autre courait plus vite que lui. Sa petite sieste attendrait.

— Hey.

Entrée en matière aussi neutre que la Suisse.

— Hey.

Réponse aussi imaginative que Stéphanie Meyer.

Les clés pour une conversation bien lourde.

— On mange ensemble ? reprit Ryuga, imperturbable. Je suis là depuis hier. Je sais à quelle heure y aller pour éviter le plus de monde possible.

L'argenté le dévisagea, perplexe. C'était quoi ça encore ? Devant son inaction, Ryuga continua.

— T'aime pas le bruit, j'aime pas les gens. Ça nous irait à tous les deux.

— Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ? Ça va probablement te surprendre, mais moi aussi, je suis un « gens ».

Ryuga sourit, amusé.

— T'as l'air chiant, lâcha-t-il simplement, comme si ça expliquait toute la situation.

Tsubasa n'en cru pas ses oreilles. D'abord il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir le tuer, il se payait clairement sa tête, puis il l'invitait à manger avec lui, et à présent il l'insultait ? Il sentit tout l'agacement de sa journée remonter en lui, comme de l'eau bouillonnante dans un jeyser.

— T'as l'air con.

D'accord, Tsubasa n'avait jamais été très bon pour sortir des phrases qui claquent. Ni même adepte des grossièretés. Pour sa défense, la plupart du temps, il n'avait ni besoin, ni envie d'en faire. Un exemple de plus démontrant le pouvoir des hormones sur le comportement humain. Bien qu'il aime se convaincre du contraire, même ce sage Tsubasa en était victime parfois.

Le sourire de l'autre garçon se fit plus grand encore. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui rappelait le crocodile de Peter Pan, à la fois dangereux et hypnotique.

Il fit volte-face, et partit. Les mains dans les poches.

Tsubasa jaugea vite le pour et le contre, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. La présence de ce malotru était toujours moins fatigante que le brouhaha de cents personnes dans un espace clos. Au pire, il l'ignorerait. S'ils ne parlaient pas, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _._

 _De Tsubasa (19h17)_ : Mon coloc' de bungalow, c'est un cas.

 _De Tsubasa (19h18)_ : Je ne sais même pas s'il veut m'éviscérer, me rendre fou ou bien les deux.

 _De Dashan (19h19)_ : Dis-lui que je suis deuxième Dan de Kung-fu. S'il te touche, j'arrive le lendemain.

 _De Sophie (19h19)_ : Ohhhhh… C'est chou. Et idem, mais sans le Kung-Fu. J'ai pas besoin de ça.

 _De Tsubasa (19h19)_ : Ça je veux bien te croire !

De Tsubasa (19h20) : Merci les gars.


End file.
